This invention refers to a compressed air rotary motor, particularly adaptable for high velocity drilling machines.
Several types of compressed air motors are known in respective industries, including the rotary types. Nevertheless, a shortcoming of many known such types of motors is that it is not feasible to obtain high angular velocities because such devices demand high pressures with the consequence of high heating which leads to numerous problems prohibiting or simply making impossible the use of such motors.